


A Panicked Gay

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changbin thought it was cute, Changbin-Confident Gay, Crack, Felix fucked up, Felix-Panicked Gay, Fluff, Kisses, Lots of Cursing, M/M, dumb jokes, its all good tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “Today has been great”“Yeah it has”“There’s just one thing missing, that would make it even better.”“What would that be?”“A kiss.”“Then kiss me.”





	A Panicked Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some Crack Fluff cause ion have that many Changlix Fluff fics. Btw I LOBE ALL THE SHIPS. tbh i feel like y’all think i hate Changlix. CHANGLIX WAS THE FIRST SHIP I DID SHIP.  
> ENJOY!!!!

“Dude you should just confess to him already. I’m tired of watching you fawn over him like a puppy in love.” 

“Shut up Jisung. It isn’t as easy as you think.” 

“Umm... It is easy.” 

“It’s only easy for you since Minho confessed to you.”

Jisung’s cheeks burned a bright red. 

“Shut up. It’s still easy”, he argued. 

“Whatever you say. I’m still not doing.” 

“You’re so stubborn. God damn it Felix just man up and kiss him.” 

“Shut up. Don’t you have to go make out with Minho or something.” 

“Fuck you. And yes i do have to go make out with Minho. Toodles.”

Felix visibly gagged at the fact his friend just said “toodles”. Like how gay is Jisung for him to say “toodles”. He shivered at the thought. 

Felix looked to his watch and saw he was already 10 minutes late to English. 

“Shit!”, he thought to himself. Now what the hell is he going to say to his teacher. 

•

Felix barged through the door of his English class. It surprised everyone, including his teacher. Oh boy she was not amused. 

“Where the hell have you been Lee Felix!”, it didn’t even sound like a question. She just sounded straight up mad. 

“Uhh. I was-”, 

‘Shit what am i gong to say?’ 

“Uh is not an answer Mr. Lee.”, she was getting impatient and even more pissed. 

“I was uhhh-” 

“Today Mr. Lee.” There was no way she was going to let him get away with missing class. 

Felix looked across the room and made eye contact with Changbin, his crush. 

“I WAS MASTURBATING, WHILE THINKING OF CHANGBIN.”

Of all the things he had to fucking yell. It was that. Why the hell couldn’t he have told the fucking truth and said he was talking to Jisung. 

Like honestly if he just said “I was talking to Jisung”, his crush wouldn’t think Felix was actually jacking of to him of all people. 

“Detention. After class.” She didn’t even bat an eye. The entire class however, was staring at him with their eyes wide open. 

Changbin looked more confused than any of them, but he also seemed a little pleased. Gross. 

•

When he arrived to detention, he saw Jisung there. 

“How the hell did you end up here?”, was the first thing Felix asked when he saw Jisung. 

“I was kissing Minho instead of paying attention to the lesson”, he said it so confidently, that it kind of concern Felix.

The blonde just stared at him wide-eyed. How stupid was his friend. 

He then thought to the incident in his English class today. 

He was probably less stupid than Felix was. 

“What about you?”, asked Jisung. “How did you get your pretty ass here.” 

“Uhhhh...”

“Did it involve Changbin?”, he raised an eye brow, but practically screamed when Felix turned a bright color of red. “HOLY SHIT IT DID! SPILL!” 

“Han Jisung!”, the supervisor of the detention room said. “This is detention, so shut your ass up.” 

“I wonder what crawled up his ass today?” 

“I HEARD THAT!”, the instructor yelled. 

Jisung visibly flinched at the supervisors shout. 

“Nice one dumbass”, Felix snorted. 

“Fuck off. You better tell me later what you d-” 

“HAN JISUNG! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!”, he was pissed. 

Felix laughed. 

“You better-” 

“NOW!”, he yelled again. 

Jisung practically ran to the front of the room to avoid anymore shouting. 

Felix kept laughing. Ohh Felix is a dead man. 

• 

“YOU WHAT?”, was the first thing that came out of Jisung’s mouth, when Felix told him what he said. 

“Shut up you heard me”, there was no way Felix was repeating that. 

The older was on he floor laughing his ass off over what Felix had told him. 

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING STUPID!”, he shouted out as if the other wasn’t right next to him. 

“Quiet down. We’re still on school grounds, and Changbin might be near by. He could hear us.”

They were just released from detention. It was now 3:36pm, and Changbin usually stayed after school till 3:40pm. 

Don’t ask Felix how he knows. He just knows. 

Jisung kept laughing and practically screamed whiled pointing, when he saw Changbin leaving the campus. 

“LOOK ITS YOUR CRUSH OVER THERE!”, oh Jisung was a dead man, because right as he said that, Changbin looked over at them to see what wasn’t making all he noise. 

It turned out, it was Jisung making fun of Felix for his crush, on Changbin. 

The blonde boy’s face was a crimson red, from both anger, and embarrassment. 

He almost fainted, when he saw Changbin walking up to him. 

“SHIT HE’S WALKING OVER HERE! WHAT DO I DO?”, Felix was having a gay panic over the fact Changbin was walking to him. 

“Uhhh i don’t know. You’re on your own. BYE!”, Jisung couldn’t have run out of there faster. 

Now Felix was all alone, with Changbin. 

“Hey”, was the first thing that escaped the older’s mouth. 

“H-hey”, was all Felix could stutter out. 

There was awkward silence between them. 

“Um. I heard you have a crush on me”, said the older. “And i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?”

Did he hear this right? Changbin wants to go out with HIM? Whether Jisung lived or died depended all on whether their date went well or not. 

“U-Uh. S-ss-sure!”, how he was still standing, no one knew. (but maybe Lee Knows).

“Great. Uhh, can i pick you up later at your house around 7pm?” 

“Uh sure!”, he said a little too excitedly. It made Changbin chuckle though. Such cute sound. 

“Great!”, he said. “Ohh by the way. That thing you said in class. Nice to know.”

He winked and lifted his hand to form an “okay” sign. 

Ohh Felix and Jisung were dead men. 

The younger turned a bright shade of red and looked away. 

The older just laughed. 

“I’ll see you at 7 then?” 

“Sure, but don’t we need to exchange numbers.”, asked Felix.

“Ohh shit ya! Sorry, you’re just so cute i got a little distracted”, he winked again.

Damn this boy. 

They exchanged phones and numbers. 

“I have to go now. Text me your address okay! Bye!”, he said as he was leaving. 

“Bye!”, Felix said shyly. 

Ohh boy, would this boy be the death of Felix.  

• 

“I’m here”, Changbin texted. 

“Great! I’m heading out the door now.”

Felix decided to keep his outfit simple. It was a black hoodie with the words “Stray Kids” on the back, skinny blue jeans, with a black beanie, and black converse. He decided against make up, because he didn’t want to cover up his freckles. They were his charming point. 

Changbin wore a pink sweatshirt, with black skinny jeans, and pink converse. He left his hair down as bangs. He looked so cute, and such boyfriend, Felix wanted to scream. 

“You look nice”, was the first thing Felix said. 

“Yeah you too. You wanna get going now?” 

“Yeah sure. Let’s go!”

•

They walked around for several minutes, but then decided to go to a movie theater. 

They held hands the entire time they walked, and even when they watched the movie. 

Changbin had decided to watch Finding Dory. Felix hadn’t seen it yet, but he really wanted to. 

The younger was a bit surprised at the older’s choice, but still pleased. 

Felix cried during the movie, and kept hugging Changbin tight. Felix said it was because he was scared of what might happen, but in reality, he just wanted an excuse to hug the older. 

•

When the movie ended, Changbin walked Felix home. 

Their hands were interlocked and swung the entire walk home. 

They talked about the movie, and nonsense. Surprisingly, they got along well. 

Changbin was known for being sort of cold, but Felix was known for being the actual sun. 

Felix was the light to Changbin’s dark. They just matched so perfectly. 

•

When it was time to say goodbye, they stood in front of eachother, and held hands as they stared into each others eyes. 

Felix had to look down a little since the older was a bit shorter than him. 

“Today has been great”, the older said. 

“Yeah it has”, he agreed. 

“There’s just one thing missing, that would make it even better.” 

Felix was a little confused. The entire date was amazing. 

“What would that be?”, he asked. 

“A kiss.”

‘Oh. That’s what he wanted.’ 

Felix blushed brightly, and looked to the ground.

“Then kiss me”, Felix said.

Changbin smirked as he leaned in closer to Felix. 

They locked lips and kissed softly. The kiss however turned a bit more hungry, and sloppy. 

Felix pressed his tongue against the older’s lips, and he let him in. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. 

Changbin had his arms wrapped around Felix’s neck, while Felix had his around the older’s waist. 

Changbin bit the younger’s lip, and he whined. He smiled. 

They kept kissing, until Changbin pulled away. They were both out of breath and stared at eachother intensely. 

“That was.. Nice”, Changbin said. 

“Yeah it was”, the younger said in between breaths.

They we’re both breathing heavily. 

The two boys leaned in for another kiss. This one was short. 

“Thank you for today”, said Felix. “I had fun.” 

“I did too. Maybe we can do this again?” 

“We better”, Felix said. 

“I guess this means we’re dating now?” 

Felix leaned in and pecked Changbin on the lips. 

“I guess it does.”

And they kissed, again.

 

 

 

•

 

 

 

[Bonus]

The moment Felix entered his house, he screamed. 

Changbin was a confident gay, and Felix was definitely a panicked gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit but i found it funny.


End file.
